Deidara em Missão Impossível
by Snow's Lady
Summary: Deidara ultimamente sofre de insônia.O que acontece quando descobre que terá que perambular pela "caverna da Akatsuki" durante a noite?Será que ele enfrentará seus medos,ou aturará uma noite intediante?Leiam para ver...


_Yo!Está é minha 1º fic comédia/terror,assim que me perdoem senão foi bem descrita..."...Já estou fazendo uma fic romântica,então quis mudar o "cardápio" rsrs.Espero que gostem._

**Disclaimer: **_Nem Deidara,nem Naruto pertencem a mim,mas sim ao Tio Kishimoto.Bem,não vamos guardar segredo?Estou planejando roubar o Sasuke,o Naruto,Kakashi,Sasori,Itachi,Deidara...blá,blá,blá._

**Legendas: _-olá-_** _Fala dos Personagens._

_-Olá- Vozes (do além xP)_

_-Itachi...- Escrita._

-Deidara...- Narração.

**Avisos: **_Não contêm nada sério.Esta fic é apenas um entretenimento.E novamente,comentários da história...Abaixo \/_

**_Boa Leitura!_**

**"Deidara em Missão Impossível"-By Jessi-chan**

**9:30-PM**

Já era noite, Deidara que já estava em seu quarto,sentado na cama, balançava-se para um lado para o outro ansioso.Não havia nada para fazer,entediado,observava a parede, poderia estar dormindo, só que,toda noite era vitima da insônia.

Em momentos de desespero pensou em jogar algumas bombinhas,mas os outros poderiam estar dormindo,e claro,sobraria tudo para ele na manhã seguinte.

**_-Merda de Insônia!Diabos!O que eu fiz para merecer isso?-_**Levantou-se da cama de repente, e passou a caminhar de um lado para o outro,novamente e, com as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas,suspirava a cada 5 segundos..-**_Un_**.-Sentou-se no chão.-_**Vamos!Pense!O que posso fazer, em plena noite, sem acordar ninguém?-**_Na posição lótus apoiou seus cotovelos sobre as pernas e a cabeça sobre as mãos.-**_Un,que tal,contar bombinhas?Isso!Vou começar...1 bombinha,2 bombinhas,3 bombinhas...-_**Bocejou.Estava caindo no sono e suspirou aliviado com isso.-**_4 bombinhas...-_**Dormiu.Estava entrando no mundo dos sonhos,quando,de repente,algo quente e pegajoso começou a contornar seu rosto,como se estivesse desenhando algo.Abriu seus olhos lentamente, formulando um belo palavrão para soltar em cima do infeliz que havia acordado-o,mas,não havia nada na sua frente e,estranhamente ainda sentia algo passando por seu rosto.

_**-O que é...-**_Arrepiado, direcionou seu olhar até o local,deparando-se com nada mais,nada menos que sua "própria língua"-da mão-lambendo seu rosto.Assustado,afastou-a o mais longe que conseguiu_**.-O QUE!-**_Tampou sua boca logo em seguida, não conseguiu conter o grito.E agora?E se alguém acordasse?Contou até dez e pôs-se a rezar.Nada, nenhum som.Suspirou aliviado e colocou-se de pé novamente.Mirando suas mãos,bufou,estás remexiam suas línguas loucamente.

_**-Querem brincar?!Muito bem!-**_Juntou as duas mãos.Um leve arrepio contornou seu corpo_**.-Droga!Se arrependimento matasse!-**_Observou os estranhos movimentos que suas mãos faziam e,resmungando, "descolou-as."

**10:00-PM**

_**-Un.Un,un.Un.Un,un,un,un...-**_Deidara agora,compunha uma pequena música,por não saber muito estilos,compôs apenas de resmungos,já que era uma de suas "habilidades especiais".-**_Lembrei!Tenho que fazer uma lista,das coisas que eu quero!-_**Pegou um papel qualquer, junto com um pequeno lápis que,estavam na cômoda ao seu lado.

**Pequena Lista de Deidara:**

**1-)**_Vencer Itachi._

**2-)**_Matar Tobi (Obs:Como ele ainda está vivo?)_

**3-)**_Fazer com que Sasori volte à vida (Obs:Se isso for possível,e é!Eu acho...)_

_**-Droga!Esqueci...Un.Ah!Quando eu lembrar,coloco na folha!-**_Jogou-a longe.

**10:15-PM**

_**-Sim!Eu vejo!-**_ri maligno-_**Você!Isso!Você mesmo!Que está aqui me olhando com essa cara de idiota.Você vai morrer!-**_Aponta-_**E sabe como?Não!Ora,não se preocupe, o tio Deidara vai explicar.Pelas minhas mãos!Pelas minhas bombas!-**_Deidara ri ,mirando um pequeno boneco de argila.Encarou,e encarou,sem receber respostas –que nunca viriam-agarrou o boneco com as duas mãos,impedidos que as "bocas" comessem e,arremessou-o contra a parede_**.-È!-**_sorriu-_**Foi mais fácil do que pensei,e não precisei usar minhas preciosas bombas.**_-Deitou no chão.

**10:20-PM**

_**-Ser ou não ser,eis a explosão!-**_Deidara mirava uma caveira de argila.

_-Questão!Idiota!(1)-_Uma voz tomou conta do ambiente.

-_**Quem está aí?!-**_Deidara observou o quarto.Vazio.Encarou sua caveira novamente.Ilusão.Estava ficando louco.Aquela caveira sorriu ironicamente para ele?Fechou os olhos.-_**E dizem que fantasmas não existem!-**_tremeu.

**10:30-PM**

_**-Oh,droga!Ocorreu-me algo!-**_Olhou para a porta trancada.-**_Un,preciso ir ao banheiro,e também quero beber água!Mas,como?-_**Andou cautelosamente até o objeto de madeira e tocou sua maçaneta.Gelada,tão gelada que sentiu sua espinha congelar.Uma sensação horrenda tomava conta do seu corpo,tinha a sensação de estar sendo observado por detrás da porta,sentia-se como se fosse abrir e encontrar alguém lá,esperando por ele.Andou dois passos para trás(2).-_**Vamos Deidara,você é um homem ou um rato?Isso será uma "missão Impossível".-**_Sorriu,posicionando-se em ataque.

_"Um rato.E por que deram o nome de Missão Impossível,se o mocinho sempre leva os créditos no final"-_A voz novamente quebrou o silêncio do local.

Deidara bufou e,destrancando a porta,abriu-a deixando uma pequena fresta,mirando logo em seguida por esta.Escuro.A escuridão predominava no local,estava tão escuro que,jurava não ver um palmo do seu nariz.Engoliu seco e abriu a porta por completo, observando o longo corredor que se extendia pela direita(3).

Caminhou para fora,certificando-se de que a porta não fecharia, deixando-o trancado do lado de fora.

_**-Sasori!Sinto sua falta!Você ao menos me acompanharia,eu acho!Ah!Por favor,eu sinto sua falta mas,não precisa vir me visitar não!Vê se não aparece do nada tentando me matar do coração!-**_Sussurou.A luz iluminava uma pequena parte do corredor,enquanto ao final deste,a escuridão era nítida,fazendo parecer que a qualquer momento,alguma coisa viria correndo de lá.Com estes pensamentos,Deidara sentiu seus cabelos levantarem.

Apoiando-se na parede,seguiu pelo corredor,não deixava nada escapar de seu olhar,qualquer movimento já estaria preparado,empunhando sua kunai,andou até o final do corredor.

**_-Sim!Eu cheguei!Agora é só usar o banheiro! E depois vou a cozinha!-_**Entrou neste,fechando a porta atrás de si.Após alguns segundos saiu,sua expressão era de alívio,ao qual mudou ,depois de mirar o caminho que teria que passar para chegar ao seu destino.

**10:50-PM**

**_-Lá vamos nós!-_**Respirando fundo,apagou a luz e seguiu em direção a cozinha.Passou pela sala,não sem antes soltar um grunhido, ao ter a impressão de ver algo se mexendo na escuridão,sem esperar correu até a cozinha,apoiou-se nos joelhos para recuperar ar e,finalmente tomou sua almejada água**_.-Uau!Eu sou demais!-_**deixou o copo na pia e,novamente encarando os mistérios da noite voltou para seu quarto.Mas,algo chamou sua atenção,havia alguma coisa na sala,constatou por ver um pequeno abajur ligado,o qual iluminava metade da sala.Devagar,aproximou-se do abajur,ia apagá-lo quando,ao tocá-lo sentiu algo gelado encostar em sua mão,seguindo com o olhar,deparou-se com cabelos arrepiados seguidos de um rosto pálido,e um par de olhos negros,a luz por baixo lhe dava um aspecto fantasmagórico.

**_-Ahhhhhhhhh!SASORI!EU AVISEI QUE NÃO QUERIA VOCÊ AQUIIII!!-_**Deidara sai correndo sem olhar para trás.

A misteriosa figura acende a luz,mostrando então,o rosto cansado de Kisame.

-**_Ué!Eu,só ia perguntar se ele queria suco de maracujá!-_**Coçou a cabeça.

**Fim**

_Hum.Então?Gostarão?Eu tenho talento para fazer estórias engraças e assustadoras?Como sempre,estava sem fazer nada,quando uma pequena idéia surgiu.Por que não fazer uma one-shot comédia?Já tinha a vontade de fazer,o problema,era o personagem e a situação em que ele se colocaria.Foi na escola,junto com minhas amigas que a história nasceu.Assunto:Histórias de terror.Bingo!Seria uma comédia assustadora.Só faltava uma peça muito importante,o personagem.Claro que seria Naruto xP.Foi então que outra idéia surgiu.Observando minha colega-que se denomina Deidara-contando seu pânico,pensei:"Ah!Perfeito,vai ser comédia/terror com o Deidara" e assim a história cresceu...Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado e se divertido.È bom rir...xP._

_Ah,será apenas um capitulo.Sorry._

**Explicações:**

**(1)Voz:**

_Não.Não é nenhum fantasma.Seria o subcosciente do Deidara dizendo o que ele é,rsrs._

**(2)Deidara medroso?:**

_Por favor!Amo o Deidara!Amo todos os personagens da Akatsuki.Por mim,eles seriam bonzinhos rsrs...Mas,"montei" o Deidara "por trás das câmeras" para dar um pouco de graça na cena.Pergunte-se,como os personagens reagiriam por trás da cena?O Deidara é show,mas tbm é bem doido rsrs,assim que quis ressaltar essa sua parte xP._

**(3)Caverna da Akatsuki:**

_Eu nunca vi.Apenas sei que é uma caverna.Então,tentei criar alguma coisa dentro dela,tipo,é uma caverna,mas ele fizeram com que ele fosse habitável,não sei ao certo.U.U_

_Querem elogiar/sugestões? Reviews _

_Querem criticar? Reviews "ò.ó_

_Querem apenas comentar? Reviews "_

_Bjinhos!_


End file.
